


Hold Me Tightly

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’ve never orgasmed from having sex.” He blurted in the middle of the Forensic Files theme song.Richie reached for the remote and paused the episode. He slowly turned his head towards him, blinking a few times. “What?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Post IT ch2 where Richie and Eddie - who survives obviously - finally get together and idk how but somehow it comes out that Eddie has never had an orgasm before (because of sex with women not doing it for him, fear about his sexuality, control issues, etc.). Basically a smutty story of how Richie manages to give Eddie his first (mind-blowing, earth-shattering, life-changing) orgasm based on true love and mutual trust and understanding and all of that garbage. Bonus points for Richie being a service top and lots of talking during.

Some people dream about the future. Some dream about money, some dream about family, about having a career. Some people dream about changing the world. But all little Richie Tozier ever dreamed about was Eddie Kaspbrak, that one day he’d be in his arms.

He didn’t know that the first time he’d be cradling him in his arms would be as a demon space clown stalked towards them, Eddie’s arm nearly snapped in half. Richie thought that they were going to die that day, but he was okay with it. Because he took Eddie’s face in his hands and held him close, determined to achieve his dream and make Eddie feel as safe as possible before the end.

Richie always wanted Eddie to feel safe. Twenty-seven years later, he still had the same urge to protect Eddie, throwing himself in front of any danger to make sure he was safe. Even when Eddie was gravely injured under Neibolt, Richie held him tightly and tried his best to make him feel as comfortable as possible. It was the second time he’d held him like that, like it was unthinkable to let him go. 

Both times he got to hold Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier thought that death was knocking at their door.

But gradually, Richie got to hold him more. And better yet, they weren’t in danger while he did it. It took Eddie a while to recover, death no longer a pressing threat, and Richie was able to hold him close while they flew back to Los Angeles. Richie got to hold him in his bed, gripping him tightly like he was afraid he’d disappear if he let him go. But he didn’t.

Eddie would greet him in the mornings, still in his arms, with gentle caresses to his jaw and quick pecks to the corner of his mouth. They twisted together like a pretzel when they were watching television from the couch, and their legs constantly tangled together underneath the table as they ate dinner. 

Richie’s favorite was when Eddie would climb into his lap and make out with him, seemingly letting go of any inhibitions. That’s about as far as they would go, which Richie would never complain about. There were a few times where it seemed as if Eddie wanted to go further, grinding down against Richie’s thigh as he held him tightly, but it would end as soon as it started. Eddie would pull away entirely, shutting down and retreating to another part of the house. It hurt, but Richie understood.

They both had their issues to put it simply.

“I want to Rich. I really want to.” He sputtered when he pulled away from Richie’s lips, before he could even take a breath.

“Huh?” Richie blinked up at him, thumbs tracing small patterns on the exposed skin where his shirt was riding up. “Want what?”

“I don’t know.” He huffed in frustration. “Like, more than this. I want to, but I can’t.”

“Hey, hey.” His hands skimmed to frame his face gently, frowning at him. “You don’t need to pressure yourself. If you’re not ready it’s okay.”

“No, I’m ready… I’m just-” He huffed, backing away. “Forget it.”

“Eddie.” Richie sighed, letting him climb off of his lap. 

“No, it’s fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I didn’t say I was fine, I said  _ it’s _ fine.” He mumbled, plopping into the empty spot on the couch next to him. 

“Well whatever  _ it _ is doesn’t sound fine either.”

“I just told you what it is!”

“No.” Richie said as calmly as he could. “You just blurted some cryptic shit at me like you always do and I have no idea what you mean. I can’t read your mind, Eds.”

“It’s just an awkward conversation to have…”

“We don’t have to have it if you’re not ready.” 

“I am though!”

“You can’t have it both ways!” Richie snorted, trying to remain patient. “Look, I’m turning on Forensic Files while you think about it. You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Eddie rolled his eyes at him as he picked up the remote. “Yeah.” He sighed, crossing his arms and shifting back against the couch. Richie leaned over to press a reassuring kiss to his temple, smirking when he hummed at the affection. They both settled into the couch, Eddie scooting a little closer so that they were still touching, and it made Richie feel better about the situation. He knew it wasn’t Eddie’s intention, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly rejected when Eddie would pull away and raise his walls back up. Richie knew Eddie loved him, even if he sometimes hesitated to say it verbally. 

But Richie knew he shouldn’t push. Eddie was doing a good job at opening up more, trying new things, talking about his thoughts and feelings. He’d become more vocal about what he wanted or what was bothering him, and Richie was incredibly proud of him. Sometimes he had to give him a little push to open up, but this time Eddie needed no help to start talking.

“I’ve never orgasmed from having sex.” He blurted in the middle of the Forensic Files theme song.

Richie reached for the remote and paused the episode. He slowly turned his head towards him, blinking a few times. “What?”

“You heard me.” He said quietly, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Wait, like, ever?”

Eddie palmed his face, rubbing over his eyes. “I was trying to tell you. I am ready, Rich, I want to have sex with you.” He sighed. “I just- I’m scared that I won’t be able to- you know…” He gestured to himself sheepishly. “Perform.”

“Oh.” Richie swallowed, nodding his head. “Didn’t know you wanted to have sex with me.”

“I had my tongue down your throat five minutes ago, jackass.”

“It’s cool, I want to have sex with you too.” Richie snickered. “But I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

Eddie glared at him, nostrils flaring slightly. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m ready?”

“Sorry to break it to you cutie, but you don’t sound like you’re very ready.”

“I am!” He hissed. “I am ready, I want to do it! It’s just a little intimidating since I have literally never ejaculated during intercourse, so maybe I’m just afraid of disappointing you.”

Richie felt his heart sink at the insinuation that something so trivial would ever disappoint him. Especially coming from Eddie. “Those are some fancy terms there. Ejactualte and intercourse? What is this, the nineteenth century? No one says that anymore.”

“Well I’m not saying ‘nut’ like you do.”

“An an ironic way, jokingly.” He chuckled, laying a hand on Eddie’s thigh gently. “You know that you could literally snap my dick in half like a glow stick and I still wouldn’t be disappointed in you, right?”

“You’re insane.” He snorted, placing his hand on top of Richie’s. “So you’re not weirded out or anything?”

“What? No!” Richie shrugged. “It’s not weird. Your mom taught you that sex was gonna give you STD’s and you’ve been married to a woman. Pretty sure it’s normal that you couldn’t get your dick up.”

“I could get my dick up, asshole.” He said with a smile. “I just couldn’t get it to enjoy itself.”

Richie barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Could you like, get yourself off?”

“I mean, yeah, most of the time.” He laughed. “When I had enough time to myself.”

“So let me get this straight. You’ve been avoiding sex with me because you thought that I was going to have a problem with you not being able to orgasm?”

“I guess.” He mumbled, looking down at their hands.

“First of all, you know this Trashmouth never backs down from a challenge.” He pointed at himself, grinning. “Secondly, do you know how much of an honor it would be if I  _ could _ get you to come from having sex for the first time? Dude, I’m literally gonna faint just thinking about it. I could die a happy man!”

“Don’t call me dude when we’re talking about sex and stuff.” Eddie laughed, his face noticeably more blush even in the dim light. “And you’re not gonna write jokes about it if I do or do not come right?”

“I’m a loudmouthed asshole Eds, but I’m not evil.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, so are we doing it?”

“Like, right now?” Richie raised his eyebrows, one hand still gripping the remote.

“Uh yeah, unless you want to finish the episode.” Eddie raised a brow, fingers lacing with the hand on his lap. “C’mon, before I freak myself out over it.”

Richie shut the television off immediately, letting Eddie lead him to their bedroom. “Are you freaking out already?”

“Only a little bit.” Eddie smiled nervously, peeling off his socks and dropping them into the laundry basket. “But I trust you.”

“Don’t make me cry, I’m on a mission now.” Richie laughed, voice a little wobbly. He always craved affection and trust from Eddie, and getting both made his chest swell up with emotion. “C’mere.” Eddie carefully made his way over to him in a few fluid strides, colliding chest to chest so Richie could wrap his arms around him. He tilted his head up so he’d have better access to his lips, and they pressed together with a short and sweet kiss. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Richie hummed, hands carefully skimming underneath Eddie’s shirt to tease at his naval.

“On the bed hopefully?”

“Dipshit.” Richie huffed, lovingly. “Do you want to be top or bottom?”

“Oh.” Eddie swallowed. “I don’t know. You pick?”

“I can do either, I really don’t mind.”

Eddie exhaled, nibbling on his lip. “Bottom I guess? I’ve never done it before, maybe that’s the problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I want to try.” He nodded, toying with the fabric of Richie’s shirt. “I’ve been afraid of the whole gay thing for so long. Maybe it’s time to rip the bandaid off.”

“You’re not making me very confident that you’re ready for this.” Richie said gently. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to prove anything.”

“Trust me, I really want this.” He smiled up at him, a nervous smile, but an honest one.

“I do trust you.” He nodded, gripping the back of his neck to pull him closer again. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Eddie nodded, smirking into the soft kiss. “And now my ass.”

“Jesus, you couldn’t let me have that special moment huh?” He laughed, pinching his cheek.

“Now you know how I feel with all of your jokes.” He swatted his hand away, taking a step back to grip the hem of his shirt. “Now take your clothes off.”

“You got it, boss.” Richie reached for the strings of his pants first. He didn’t get very far, hands slowing down as Eddie pulled his shirt over his head. He found it impossible to take his eyes off of him, the realization hitting him that he hadn’t seen Eddie without a shirt let alone naked. 

“What?” Eddie breathed out, growing concern that Richie hadn’t moved.

“Nothing, nothing.” He said quickly, sensing his panic. “I was just thinking about how we’re jumping right to it. You know, like we haven’t even touched each other’s dicks and now we’re about to have sex.”

“I thought you wanted to have sex?” His hands dropped to his sides, clutching onto his shirt tightly. 

“I do! I swear I do!” He took the shirt from him and tossed it over his shoulder, running his hands over the scarred skin bursting over Eddie’s chest. “I just figured I’d get to suck your dick or something first. Like a warm-up. A prelude or some shit.”

“Are you backing down from the challenge?” Eddie laughed at Richie’s quick head shake, voice tight with his hands roaming his uncovered skin. “Well the challenge is to make me come from sex. A blowjob would be cheating, plus it’s not as exciting. I want the real thing.”

“What do I get as a prize if the ‘real thing’ works?” Richie snorted, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping out of his pants. “Will you let me blow you?”

“I don’t know why you’re all of a sudden so obsessed with that.” Eddie rolled his eyes, working on his own pants. “But fine, sure.”

“It’s not all of a sudden, I can assure you that.” He crawled onto the bed after Eddie, both of them only left in boxers. “I don’t think you understand how hot you are. You can’t be that naive.” 

“Shut up, kiss me.”

Richie adjusted between his legs, registering the way Eddie’s breathing stuttered before he pressed against him. They both sunk into the mattress, resuming the heated movements of their lips from the couch. They didn’t do anything more for a while, just getting used to the feel of each other’s skin, warm and soft as they pressed together. Richie touched him gently, afraid to scare him off, but Eddie touched him much more confidently. His hands gripped at Richie’s shoulders and the back of his neck like he was trying to move things along, but Richie needed more than just his assumption that he wanted more. 

“You have to talk to me, Eds.” He said quietly against him. 

“Keep going.” His chest was rising up and down quickly, breathing quiet but quick. “I’m okay, you can keep going.”

“Promise you’ll tell me if we need to stop or slow down?”

“You know I will.” His fingertips brushed the wisps of hair that curled at the bottom of Richie’s neck, smiling softly at the way he shivered. “I promise, Rich.”

“Mkay.” He nodded, kissing along the side of his neck. “Can I take these off?” He asked with a tug to his boxers.

“Oh, yeah. Sure, yes.” The affirmation came tumbling out of his mouth and a laugh rumbled through Richie’s chest as he hooked his fingers along the waistband. Eddie tensed once they were past his thighs, his half-hard cock bobbing in between them. Richie sucked at his neck in an attempt to distract him from the hand that gingerly reached for him, wrapping his long fingers firmly around the shaft.

“This okay?”

“Yeah.” It came out a little bit forced, and when Richie leaned back Eddie had his eyes shut tightly, mouth opening slightly to suck in short little breaths. It was all foreign and new to them, touching each other like this. Richie hadn’t even seen his dick before getting his hand on him, a feeling of wave of nerves and appreciation sweeping through him. Eddie looked like he was facing a similar mix of emotions.

“You’re doing good, baby.” Richie said softly, pumping his hand a few times. “I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t patronize me when you have my dick in your hand.” Eddie opened one eye to give him an awkward glare, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

“I’m not.” Richie laughed, running his thumb over the tip and appreciating how his hips twitched. “I’m not patronizing you. I’m reassuring you, there’s a big difference.”

“Whatever.” He huffed, dumping his head back onto the pillow so he could let out a soft moan towards the ceiling.

“Feels good?”

“Yeah.” He said again, eyes shut and cheeks flushed a deep pink. “Can you go a little faster?”

Richie did as he asked, speeding up his hand before pressing their lips back together, swallowing the sweet little noises he was making like he was starved for it. He kept going until he was fully hard, precum building at the head where he quickly swiped it away to make the friction less harsh. He smiled at the frustrated groan he received when he pulled his hand away, wiping it on his own boxer. “Don’t worry, I just gotta grab some things.”

He often kept condoms in his bedside drawer since they were easier for cleanup, so he took it out and placed it next to the pillow. But he had to get up and grab the lube from the connected bathroom from where it was hidden underneath the sink. When he returned with it in hand, he raised an eyebrow at Eddie’s comically wide eyes. 

“You’ve had that in there the whole time?” He asked bewildered, eyes not moving from the bottle in Richie’s hands as he resumed his position on the bed. 

“Relax sweetheart, it’s just lube, not a gun.” He teased, waving it in front of him. “You should take off your boxers all the way, this shit is a bitch to clean off of clothes.” Without a word, Eddie kicked them off of his legs and tossed them over the side of the bed, bashfully laying a hand over himself. “Don’t be shy, gorgeous.” Richie breathed out before setting the bottle down, running both of his hands up his thighs and towards his chest. “God, look at you.”

“Richie.” He exhaled, grabbing at his hands before they could explore more. “I need you to keep it moving before I psych myself out.”

“Okay, okay.” He nodded, removing his hands quickly. “Hey, look at me. Don’t think too much about it, okay? I’ve got you.”

Eddie nodded, eyes traveling back to the bottle of lube when Richie picked it up. “I trust you.”

“Good, good. See? We’re gonna be fine.” Richie smiled, also trying to reassure himself. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Uh no.” He swallowed at the click of the cap. “And they skip this part in porn.”

“Us gays were failed by sex ed and porn, that’s a whole new type of injustice.” He snickered, spreading a good amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. “Are you sure you still want to bottom? We can always switch.”

“I’m sure.” His jaw was set in determination, but the wobble in his voice told a different story.

“I’m here, sweetheart. You’re okay.” He promised, lowering his hand to experimentally circle between his legs. “I’m only gonna start with one finger.” He grabbed his pillow with his clean hand and slid it underneath him before gently pushing in with his pointer finger. Once he gave way, Richie moved quickly but carefully with one fluid movement, stilling his finger inside of him till he got used to the feeling. “How’s that?”

“Weird.” He puffed, shifting his hips hesitantly. “But it’s okay, I think.”

“Can I start moving?” He licked at his lips at Eddie’s silent nod, pulling his finger back about halfway before pushing it back in. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut again, gripping onto the sheets with one hand while the other rested at Richie’s side. He made a few low noises before opening his eyes again.

“More.”

“Yeah?” Richie asked with surprise laced in his voice, pulling his finger out before gently pushing a second finger back in alongside it.

_ “Oh-” _ Eddie gasped, looking down to where Richie was hard at work, pumping his fingers inside of him with timed strokes and alternating pressure, hissing when he’d spread his fingers apart slightly. “I kind of like  _ woah- _ ” He choked off, hips bowing off of the bed when Richie pressed deep into him, crooking his fingers just right. “What the fuck?”

Richie grinned at him, rubbing over his hip soothingly. “Found it.” He knew how it felt, that jolt of electricity up the spine. “You look so good Eddie. You sound so hot.”

“I- ah, shit.” He groaned when Richie pressed into him again, working him open slowly. “Fuck, I want more.”

“I need to prep you properly, I don’t want it to hurt.” Eddie’s eyes grew worried at that, and Richie leaned over to kiss him. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I’m gonna take good care of you.” After he deemed that he was ready, he worked a third finger into him. Richie should’ve expected Eddie to be vocal, since he was unnecessarily loud during every other aspect of his life. But the noises Eddie was making were starting to drive him insane, leaking in his boxers and each sound buzzing through his hazy mind. 

“Am I ready?” Eddie tapped at his hand desperately, still twisting his fingers inside of him.

“I don’t know, are you?” He teased, removing them and wiping them on his boxers before tugging them down his legs. He was too turned on to be self-conscious, sighing in relief when he got his hand on him.

“Jesus Christ.” Eddie ogled at him. “Do you know how to use that thing?”

“Do you need to see my license or something?” He chuckled, tearing open the wrapper and rolling the condom onto himself. “We’ll take it slow, okay?” He lined himself up, immediately seeing the way he tensed up. “Eds, baby, I need you to breathe.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He nodded, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Okay. Okay, I’m ready.” He nodded again, holding onto Richie’s shoulders tightly.

He watched Eddie’s face closely as he breached his rim, shivering at the tight heat trying to suck more of him in. “Oh my fuck.”

“Slow Rich.” Eddie dug his nail into his arms, bracing himself. By the time he slid in a few inches, Eddie’s whole body was trembling. “Fuck, wait, fuck.”

“Jesus Eddie.” Richie grunted, resting his forehead onto Eddie’s. “You are still so tight, you need to relax-”

“I’m relaxed!” He hissed, breathing deeply. “Sorry, I just have a huge dick in my ass. I'm a little on edge.” Richie kept going, pressing in as slow as he could without bucking into him. It was a lot easier said than done. “Stop, stop Rich.” He planted his palms on his chest, gasping for air as Richie stilled, burrowed deep inside of him. “Jesus Christ, how big _ are  _ you?”

“Almost there.” He grit his teeth, losing his mind at the tight and wet squeeze. “Fuck, how do you feel?” All of his focus was on not moving, which was driving him crazy.

“Full.” Eddie mewled, moving his hips to test the water. “Okay, keep going. Just go slow.” Richie nodded, continuing to push in as his thighs trembled. His eyes moved back to Eddie’s face, watching his mouth hang open and his eyes screwed shut. Finally, Richie’s hips came to rest flat against his ass, bottoming out completely. “Fuck, wait a second.”

He rocked back against him experimentally, making pathetic noises and holding onto Richie tightly. Richie placed a few gentle kisses to his scarred chest to ground him, rubbing his side softly. “Earth to Eddie.” He smiled, brushing the brown hair from Eddie’s eyes. “Everything good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I think, I’m pretty sure.” His voice was wet, slightly overwhelmed with all of the new sensations. “You can start moving, just not all the way because I think I’ll die.”

Richie hummed out a laugh before gyrating his hips slowly, making Eddie gag on his saliva. “Fuck baby you feel good. Look at you, already look so fucked out and I haven’t even started moving yet.” He swiveled his hips again, Eddie’s back bowing off of the bed. “You’re getting so wet too, look at you making a mess all over yourself.” He brushed his hand lightly over Eddie’s swollen cock, groaning at the keening sound shooting out of him. 

He pulled out slightly, only a bit, before pushing back in. Eddie twisted around in the sheets, pulling at him frantically. “Faster Rich, more-” He drew in a harsh breath as Richie complied, repeating his movements. “More, more.” It was falling out of his mouth like a mantra, rocking his hips down to meet his shallow thrusts. The slight lift of his hips gave Richie the perfect angle, ripping a yelp from Eddie. “ _ Holy shit- _ I forgot that I had a prostate. Right there, _ shit _ , oh my god,  _ yes- _ ” 

Richie pulled out a little more, pushing in deeper. “My God Eds, you’re perfect, you’re taking me so well. Doing so good.” He pressed his arms against the mattress for better leverage, looking down at the work of art beneath him. Eddie’s eyes were still shut tightly, his jaw slack and small breaths getting knocked out of him with each thrust, a string of ah ah ah’s pouring out of his mouth which only spurred him on. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, a puddle of precum pooling on his stomach: leaking a little more with every hard thrust to his prostate.

“You feel so fucking good sweetheart.” He grinned at the smile spreading on Eddie’s blissed-out face, his eyes fluttering open slightly. Richie adjusted his glasses, which were slipping down his nose, needing to keep watch over Eddie’s faces of pleasure. “Eddie, Eds baby, I love you so fucking much. My beautiful boy, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this to you. Shit, I’m lucky.” He pulled out almost fully now, thrusting into him roughly. 

Richie could feel the warmth in his stomach building quickly so he slowed down slightly, much to Eddie’s frustration. “Richie please don’t stop, please.” He begged, pulling on his arms to egg him on. “Need it, God I fucking  _ need _ it. I can feel it, so close.”

“I don’t want to come early, my love.” He pressed a hard kiss to his lips, letting Eddie hook his arms around his neck to hold him there. He sucked on his tongue, panting into each other’s mouths as Richie continued with his fast, hard pace. He felt somewhat guilty, because he wanted so badly to be tender and considerate, but he was being anything but gentle now. But Eddie was also doing anything but complaining. He dipped his head to rest in the crook of Eddie’s neck, cheek to cheek as he fucked into him.

He was completely lost in the feeling of being enveloped by the tight, wet walls until he felt droplets hitting his face. He tilted his head back, instantly halting his movements at the broken sob ripping out of Eddie’s mouth. A few tears were running down his flushed cheeks, squirming underneath him. “Fuck, are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“No, no.” He whimpered, raising his hips. “Please don’t stop.”

“Baby-”

“They are good tears, promise.” He smiled through his scrunched face, coughing out another sob. “Please Rich, I’m so close. So fucking close, just need a little more.” He pulled Richie down for another feverish kiss, pushing desperately against him to get him moving again. 

So he did. He picked up his pace at a more brutal rate, the loud sounds of slapping skin mixing with their moans. “I love you. I love you.” He breathed out like it was the only thing he could say, desperate for Eddie to know it. He held him tightly, fucking into him with purpose.

Eddie pleaded incoherently for more, so Richie pulled out of him until his tip was just barely inside, before slamming back in, hard. Eddie choked out a loud scream, a few more tears streaming down his face. He arched his back at the rough pace, Richie’s thighs hitting against him with each thrust. He moved his thumb to wipe away the tears, cupping his face sweetly. “Richie, please.” Eddie wept, trying to touch as much of Richie’s chest as he could, his fingers curling in the dark hairs there. “I just need a little more,  _ fuck _ , touch me—  _ ah ah! _ ” He moaned brokenly, bucking his hips up into Richie’s fist, where he stroked Eddie quick and hard, in time with his deep thrusts. Richie lowered his head to suck one of his hard nipples, tugging it lightly in between his teeth. 

Eddie convulsed underneath him, legs twitching and the coil in his stomach snapping painfully as he came over his stomach and Richie’s hand. Whatever Richie was saying to him, he couldn’t register, the earth shattering around him as a few more tears escaped down his face. “I love you Richie, God, I love you.” He coughed out, his voice broken and hoarse.

Richie growled in response, brain leaking out of his ears as his thrusts grew sloppy. “Eds.”  _ Thrust. _ “I love you.”  _ Thrust. _ “So fucking much.”  _ Thrust. _ “Wanna always make you feel.”  _ Thrust. _ “So good.” 

Eddie mewled underneath him, the room spinning and his vision fuzzy as Richie stilled inside of him, emptying into the condom with a long moan. He collapsed on top of him, breathing out little puffs of air into his neck, arms caging him against the bed, and Eddie’s arms reaching beneath his armpits to palm his shoulders. They both felt safe, holding each other like they were always meant to. 

“Goddamn.” Richie panted. “I could die a happy man right now.” He rolled over to slump next to Eddie, slinging an arm around his waist, both of them too spent to move or clean up aside from tossing the used condom to the floor. But Eddie would find time to scold him about it later. “How do you feel?” 

“You feel like  _ you _ could die a happy man?” He choked out a laugh, letting his head roll to the side so he could beam at him. “I’m a new man, I came.”

“Yeah, you did.” Richie snickered, offering his fist. “Challenge, beat.”

“Congratulations.” He snorted, obliging in the fist bump.

“When do I get to claim my prize?”

A laugh bubbled in Eddie’s chest, his breathing calming down. “You’re insane. Was this milestone not enough for today?”

“You know I can’t ever get enough of you Eddie-baby!”

“Shut up.” He swatted at him, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Fine, give me fifteen minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt <3 enjoy!  
> Find more of me on AO3 @imnotreddie (notreddie4this on Twitter)


End file.
